


Far Too Young To Die, Part 2

by metalmeisje



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs mention, M/M, Teencast, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos loves dancing, Ridge doesn't. But he has a reason to come along anyway. (Teencast)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Young To Die, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely, lovely friend Siren [had a go at writing Xephos](http://egocentrictrickster.tumblr.com/post/111249917189/far-too-young-to-die) (read it first, seriously, it's amazing) and then I had to try and write Ridgedog's side of things. Teencast, they go dancing, they are forever in denial about their mutual crush. Based on the song [Far Too Young To Die by P!AtD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cW_uE3YluG0).

Ridge could hear the music from outside, a dull  _thumpthump_ of a bass that he was so unfamiliar with that it made him look at the floor for lack of anything better to do. He ignored the bodies around him and in front of him, slowly shuffling closer to the entrance like moths to a weekend flame. He would never really understand what Xephos saw in nights like these, what it was that kept dragging his lanky friend back to strobe-lit rooms filled with nameless, faceless strangers.

But he knew what drew  _him_ back, time and time again like the push and pull of a tide that he hadn’t been able to resist ever since they decided that being strange together was infinitely better than being strange on their own. That familiar sensation of  _something_ reaching out to him, caught in bright cyan eyes and an easy smirk that went so well with a body draped on his couch as if he belonged there.

The music steadily grew louder, something close to a melody slowly wrapping around the staccato beat of a techno song he didn’t bother to compare to the music he preferred in the confines of his own room. The man at the door – taller than Ridge still, with an uninterested expression that made Ridge eager to roll his eyes at – pressed a stamp on his hand that was already illegible. Ridge rubbed a thumb over it, watched the edges smudge with a small frown before he nodded and shoved past the mass of bodies grouped together between the entrance and himself.

Warmth fell over him like a blanket and for the shortest moment he regretted wearing a jacket, but the line to hang up the excess of clothes so many people appeared to bring was too long for him to bother. He shrugged, feeling his heart beat in his chest in an attempt to fall in line with the music that was so loud it seemed to reverberate all the way to his bones. It was loud and drowned out most thoughts, lights flickering in a seemingly random rhythm that made it hard to see anything further than a few feet away.

Someone brushed past him, the echo of a giggle in his ear before it got drowned out again, and Ridge let his eyes wander over the mass of people that moved seemingly as one. Faceless, nameless, but apparently looking for the same thing – like they shared a joke, a story that Ridge hadn’t been made privy too. Drunk on the lights and the sounds and the contents of their glasses and pockets.

And he would have been annoyed, maybe, if the thought of blue eyes a much brighter shade than the lights that flickered on and off wasn’t enticing enough to shove everything else aside. Ridge rubbed his neck in familiar discomfort as he stood to the side, not quite part of the crowd that moved its feet as one but not quite the bystander any more, either. Watching, maybe waiting. He wondered if he could even  _find_ his Xephy –

But of course he could. For a moment in between heavy bass beats his heart stopped as he saw a glimpse of midnight hair, disappearing behind someone else before it flashed back into sight – and then Ridge’s feet moved, drawn as always to his personal point of gravity no matter where they were. It was even hotter here, people bumping into him as they wrote their own stories with bodies that swayed to the deafening music, but it was only when his own fingers brushed against Xephos’ slender ones that his heart finally found the rhythm it was looking for.

Oh, and it was worth it just for the surprise in his friend’s eyes, bright blues widening for a moment before that infectious smile curled the corners of Xeph’s lips up in what he hoped was approval. Ridge let himself be dragged forwards, ignoring the way the soles of his shoes stuck to the floor because of god-knew-what because his attention was somewhere else entirely.

Xephos looked at home here, much more than Ridge supposed he would ever feel; his friend was used to the way the crowd moved, to limbs that flailed and had to be avoided by a smooth step to the side, slender body moving to a cadence that eluded Ridge still. But he tried nonetheless, just a little off-beat but it didn’t matter because he already knew that no one else was watching them. Even though he couldn’t for the life of him understand why no one else was staring at his friend, at the way the club lights reflected in his eyes like stars every time they landed on Ridge, dragging him further towards the centre of it all.

He could have lived off the look Xephos gave him when he pretended to know the language people spoke here, an easy smile hiding his nerves as he ordered Xephos something else to drink. It settled in his stomach like slowly burning amber, softening the edges of uncertainty just a little, and he could only imagine the wildfire Xephos felt when he knocked the drink back in one go. He’d have laughed, too – if his friend hadn’t led him back, his empty glass discarded on the bar and leaving Ridge no other option but to follow.

It was like a secret language that Ridge didn’t hold the key to just yet, so he busied himself with watching the sway of a body that moved like it was somewhere it belonged, the curve of his neck as Xeph tilted his head to the sky to look at artificial stars. Maybe there was a future written in the fluorescent Morse code that illuminated them all, but all Ridge could think was that he’d rather count the freckled constellations that flickered in and out of existence in the strobe lights – almost close enough to touch.

He rested his hands on familiar shoulders instead when the music died down, trapping the warmth of Xeph’s body in the palms of his hands in a silent question. Everything around them slowly wound down after what seemed like an eternal moment trapped in time, a collective sigh as everyone reached their hands up once more to grasp for that one thing that forever was nameless. And for all Ridge cared to think it was silent, the world reduced to bright eyes and a twitch of lips that he could only watch.

The taste of scotch was so much better when those lips gave it to him and Ridge’s heart stopped in time with the music, his own eyes filled with wonder as Xephos smiled that lazy smile that said more than any words could ever accomplish.

“A thank you kiss, Ridge. For coming tonight.”

_And he had never so adored him._


End file.
